The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to cloud communication.
Generally, blood banks are useful resources for individuals seeking blood transfusions. Blood banks receive blood via blood donors. Blood donors are typically unpaid volunteers who donate blood for community supply. In some countries, established supplies are limited and donors usually give blood when family or friends need a transfusion. Blood banks generally advertise through online portals to recruit individuals to donate blood. For example, websites may provide individuals with information such as identifying the closest center to an individual's home and giving individuals the opportunity to enroll in mailings and phone calls for reminding the individual of donation opportunities.